kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CaelumLucisCaliga
Welcome Hey. I'm RL. Welcome to the KH wikia. Happy editings!--I'm so bored 19:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Talk Bubble Help Hi Hello. }|terra= Hey hey! Check out my new chat bubble. Made it myself. I'm in the IRC right now so you should come on over. Ignore the fact by the way that there are no quotes on my chat bubble... those will come later when I find some worthy of putting there. XD}} Hello Heyy How are you? --I'm so bored 19:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure, and i seriously dont care if you eat my pie cause it wasnt apple and yeah...Come on the irc!I'm on right now--I'm so bored 20:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it! And welcome to the team!--I'm so bored 16:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Irc?--I'm so bored 17:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Irc--I'm so bored 21:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) irc? please?--I'm so bored 16:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) What's Up? Hey There, CLC! It's me, PhantomHeartless5. I wanted to say thanks for the warm welcome you gave me. Its nice to have people talking to me. I also have a question: How can people edit articles even though they're locked? Please message me! Hah, "Jeremie's Head"... XD Minor Things Just some minor edits to fix some things. Nothing major. --Axel Lives http://i755.photobucket.com/albums/xx199/AxelLivesOn/smallaxel.jpg 00:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I would, but i'm going to take a break for a while from the Wiki's. With school and computer problems, I'm stressed enough. --Axel Lives http://i755.photobucket.com/albums/xx199/AxelLivesOn/smallaxel.jpg 23:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) About School Hey! Je t'invite... Thanks Re:Fiber one you're welcome Just voted Hey thanks ---- Re:Moogle Doll My Vote Hey CLC, its me PhantomHeartless5! Just letting ya know that I got your message and I voted on the Anti Form talk bubble, hope you appreciate it!--PhantomHeartless5 20:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I voted on Riku.--No.i 16:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday About ur currently playing Im stuck at that very part as well!!!!! --I'm so bored 20:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I believed I picked Riku. --I'm so bored 20:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks So... Thanks! I love it! Thank you thank you!--I'm so bored 01:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Man!!! Thanks Man!!! Third Attempt Third Attempt Third Attempt Third Attempt Third Attempt Heyy, what up? Can ya go on the irc?--I'm so bored 22:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well maybe this weekend then! :)--I'm so bored 23:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey. Sorry for not replying for so long, looks like the image you made for me was removed. :/ Ah well. Oh, and since we're friends I wanted to give you my friend userbox to use if you want. It looks like this but I can't tell if it's too big or not so I want your opinion. It's actually quite easy, what I usually do to learn code is look at someone elses work and see how they created certain effects and then change and customize it to how I want. The code I used is Category:User templatesCategory:Userboxes So you can just edit the color, image, and wording portions to make your own box. To use the box's without copying all of that code you would create a page and title it "Template:User FriendCLC." And there yah go, just put the code into your template page and you've got yer own box. Hello, sorry for not replying sooner. The box looks great, the image is a bit blurry because of being so stretched but it's still cool. Hangon Hi! Hi CLC!I got your message and yes i replyed your message to you. Well its nice to know new friends.Also you will see me alot on this wiki because im always active.Also of you need help on the ultima weapon just let me know.DuAl WieLD RoXaS 20:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Dual Wield Roxas Re:Happy Birthday Re:The King of Vandal-Reverters Deleting template at the top of the page, and / or nominate it for deletion here. =)}} Hey Man! Re:Friends Sure, we can be friends! I'll add your userbox, and can you add mine? The code is Heyyya! |time=Soxra ]] 23:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC)}} hey! Hangon again 21:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC)}} }} Hi .}} Streetlight People! on it, 19:37, October 16, 2010 (UTC)}} 21:21, October 16, 2010 (UTC)}} THANKS! Umm... thanks for the welcome and help! Yes I would like a speech bubbly thingy if you can help! Also, I'm planning on starting an article on Proud Mode. If you can help, thanks a lot!!!! Roxas pwns sora47 03:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC)Roxas_pwns_sora47 Also, I can't vote on the Keyblade war pages... :( Roxas pwns sora47 20:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC)Roxas_pwns_sora47 In Response to you!: Umm... how about Demyx holding the note in Olympus Coliseum saying, "if the subject fails to respond use aggresion to liberate his true disposition." Colors, umm Blue and red and green. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.s. How do you get those little boxes on your profile saying "this person is male" or this person unlocked sora" and whatever? Roxas pwns sora47 03:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC)Roxas_pwms_sora47 Umm please? Dance Dance... As much as i'd love a dance battle, i'd just rather be friends. ^_^ --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 21:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) }} Advice Clap clap! Uh, well, sure. I like beverages. And friends are nice too! :D I'm still working on a talk box and custom signature, and still haven't started a friend box, so... yeah... ;) Superdog1123 03:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Superdog1123 In Response to you... Umm for my bubble talk thingy... how about Demyx holding the note in Olympus Coliseum saying, "if the subject fails to respond use aggresion to liberate his true disposition." Colors, umm Blue and red and green. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Roxas pwns sora47 21:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Roxas_pwns_sora47 Hangon, the soon to be Talk Bubble Legend I made their quotes off of KHC if you've noticed, but that's beside the point, Peace:).}}